


The last spy standing

by taywin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Character Death, No bashing (hopefully), just dumbledore manipulative self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywin/pseuds/taywin
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa had to go into hidding and now Draco's safety is Severus and Percy priority.The problem: Dumbledore is as stubborn as a mule and Voldemort is... well, Voldemort is Voldemort





	1. Chapter 1

In the deep of the forbidden forest, Severus paced from one tree to another, arms crossed across his chest with his fists clenched to avoid punching the old man that was with him. Even if understandable by the others head of house -or anyone who wanted to reason with Dumbledore- he doubted hitting the headmaster would be considered an appropriate behaviour.

"Severus, please be reasonable, I can't let a Malfoy into the order's quarters, it will risk all of us" Dumbledore explained patiently, in that condescending tone that made him want to strangle him with his own tongue, "He is always welcome to stay at Hogwarts if he can't return home"

Severus huffed and whirled on his heels to face him. Half an hour they had been arguing and he couldn't make Dumbledore understand that Draco's safety wasn't a suggestion but a condition for him to continue spying. 

"If he can't?" Repeated he, with a snort, "Of course he can't, there is no house for him to return, and you and I both know Hogwarts is not safe for a boy whose parents publicly betrayed the Dark Lord, not in the chaos of the beginning of the holidays"

"Tell me again how this participation of Lucius as a spy was not revealed until today. The timing is a little suspicious, don't you think?" Asked Dumbledore calmly and not for the first time he wished he could slap him.

Massaging his right temple with his index and middle finger, he took a deep breath and dispose to explain his motives for the hundredth time, "Because I couldn't expose him, he was my only reliable source of information from the dark lord. For the last year all our movements had been closely watched, any contact-"

His words died in his mouth when he felt the light heat against his chest. Extracting a pendant from his robes, he noticed how its usual green had been replaced with yellow. He sighed loudly, it was the last he needed that day, his other source of information compromised and harmed if not dead. It was another lie he had to admit, and another friend he might lose.

"Is everything alright, my boy?"

He pushed down his fears, and brought back his blank face. The blue gaze studied him between worried and interested. 

"I have to go. Go to the borrow, make sure they have everything necessary to treat someone critically ill. Open the floo network to St. Mungo too" 

The headmaster frowned at the commanding tone, "Is he calling you?"

"No" He responded cutting, going to the nearest apparition point. There would be time to deal with the headmaster later.

 

The outside of his safe house materialized in front of him. There, an empty wooden cabin stand, and he enter through the place where the door should be. He knew exactly where to step for not to announce his arrival. The old floor would cringe under his weight if he wasn't careful.

Opening a hidden trapdoor, he went down the stairs. Green powder welcomed him and confirmed his suspects. The wards had been broken.

The floor wasn't in better condition than the one before. He walked silently, wand held high, ready to attack at the minimal provocation. His tensed muscles relaxed a little when he heard the crying inside. He recognized it.

He still peeked through the ajar door. It wouldn't be the first time someone use a mimicking charm to lure him into entering, the wards had been activate and it only meant there was someone in there who shouldn't be.

Inside, a redhead man lay still on the floor and another much younger knelt over him, trying unsuccessfully of waking him up. Not many feet away another man in black robes was also unconscious.  
.  
"Percy, what the hell?" The redhead was shaking and he hurried to his side keeping an eye in who he supposed was a death eater.

"He is dead, I am so sorry, he is dead" He said between broken sobs, "I brought him here and now he is dead"

The man looked like dead and he would be soon if they didn't act fast. Grabbing Percy's face with both hands, he forced him to face him. There will be bruises later, but he needed him to focus.

"Percival, look at me," The younger bit his lower lip until it was bleeding, "I need you to collect yourself or your father will die"

That make him react, "He isn't dead?"

"Not yet," Said Severus, his hands still in the other's face, "There is a box, next room, in the compartment behind the third and fourth book of the upper shelf. Bring it to me."

The boy nodded and ran outside. Severus waited until the boy was out of sight to use a diagnostic spell and make sure the man was, in fact, alive. He was weak, blisters covered his face and would leave marks, but his heart still beaten. It was enough to save him.

He cursed under his breath. It was such a good idea in the theory. An artificial strain of Dragon pox that acted immediately in those no immunized leading to dead in lesser than one hour. Brilliant. However, they forgot to add Percy to the equation, or better said, they added him too late. They should had known the boy wouldn't resist to bring someone with him in case of attack.

There was a sound of glasses crashing and someone rushing toward him. His wand pointed the door in a reflex act, the teary blue gaze of Percy looking back at him. He extended the box as if it were an offering and Severus gestured him to get closer. Extracting a glass syringe, he adjusted the needle and filled it with the liquid of a small vial. After several attempts he find a vein and emptied its content, wishing to hear the derisive comment about muggle methods from Lucius or the avalanche of question from Percy. Even the 'you are doing it wrong' from Narcissa would be appreciate.

After applying a few charms, a little of chanting, and Arthur opened his eyes. Percy pushed him aside and went to hug his father, helping him to sit down.

Instead of feeling offended by the other reaction, Severus went to see the other poor bastard. He wore black robes, but they weren't the ones of a death eater. The face was covered by a scarf, and he thanked it was Avery who was behind it. While he didn't care too much if it was some random robber, he doubted Percy could live with the fact he had mistaken the person.

"Avery," Unsure if the name meant anything to the younger, he added, "Death Eater"

"They attacked me, dad came to help me so I activated the portkey," A part of him understood. What he had done was dangerous, but he didn't have too many options at the moment. 

"You brought him here, that was reckless Perce, your father could had died"

"And what did expect me to do? Leaving him to be killed by a death eater" Percy cried. At his side, Arthur, who had fallen unconscious again, stirred, "This is the first time I kill someone" 

Severus stared worried, it was what he feared. To difference of Narcissa, Lucius and himself, Percy wasn't capable of living with the knowledge of someone dying because of him. The three Slytherin were used to death, Lucius and he had inflicted it themselves and Narcissa had witnessed for as long as she could remember. The only funeral the boy had assisted was of his uncles when he was a child.

Knowing the scolding would have to wait, he rested a hand in the younger's shoulder, "You didn't killed him, this is not on you Percy," The blue eyes meet his, the guilt dyeing them, but also small traces of hope, "If someone is to blame is me, I made this virus, and you also can blame that idiot for following you"

Percy shook his head, "Can we go now?" 

After Severus approval, he made a spell to move his father. Half way to the exit he tilted his head and a faint smile formed in his face.

"How come Lucius is not here yet?" Asked Percy as trying to make small talk.

It wasn't the moment nor the place. To avoid to answer, Severus headed the other room but was stopped when the other grabbed his arm.

"We have to take your father to the house" He tried without much hope.

"Where is Lucius, Severus?" Demanded Percy hardening his grip. The older didn't responded, "Severus?"

"I am not going to have this conversation here, we need to take your father away from this thing as soon as possible, so cut it off" He spat in his nastier tone and shake his arm to free himself.

Without another word the angry boy levitate his father outside. Not far behind, Severus put in his pocket a few things from inside the house before going out for the same way they had entered. A last spell, fiendfire, and the place burned to the ground while they travelled to the redheads' house. That was the last safe house, but keeping it was too risky.

 

Dumbledore and Molly were already waiting at the door when they arrived, two pair of worried eyes went directly to Arthur. Percy passed his mother to deposit gently the man on the sofa of the living room, moving aside to let Severus work. The place was already prepared for them and Severus nodded to Dumbledore in gratitude. One after another, potions went down Arthur's throat, having to use a spell to help him swallow.

There was an uncomfortable silence filling the room, everyone had questions and most of them were directed to Severus, who fake being too invested in his work to answer them. He needed to talk with Percy first, alone, but he couldn't let the other get close to Arthur during his contagious phase. It was already too bad to have to confess about the virus existence to Albus, better not add the outbreak of a deadly decease to his crimes.

Fifteen minutes went on. At this point he was just applying some salves in the face to diminish the inflammation. Extending the jar to Molly he stood and made a signal to Percy to go outside. The woman took his place at Arthur's side and both of them walked to the door.

"We will be back in a minute, better Arthur be awake before we talk" Informed Severus closing the door behind him.

They walked far enough of curious looks, and then put all the privacy charms they could think of. It wouldn't stop Albus, but it would give them time enough to react.

Percy was trembling and biting his lower lip and Severus had to make a considerable effort for not to roll his eyes. The fact he wasn't laughing was a proof of how much he had come to appreciate the younger man.

"Don't start with that, I have not said anything yet" 

"Is he dead?" Asked the other as his right hand scratched his left forearm.

"Not as far as I know" His tone deadly serious, the current state of his friend was unknown and he didn't want to give false hopes, "Draco will be forced to join this Christmas, they won't take any risk"

"And he just leave? What about me?"

"What about you?"

"He told me nothing, not even a goodbye" The worry was slowly turning into angriness, "I am his boyfriend, it's the minimal he could had done"

"You aren't his boyfriend Percival, he is a married man" Replied him calmly.

"But he went with her, not me, she is just-"

"She is his wife, the mother of his child" Severus interrupted coldly. Nobody insulted Narcissa Malfoy in his presence, "You were told from the very first time you weren't over her, so stop whining"

Percy leaned against a tree, his hands rubbing his face, too many emotions for one day, "I know, I know, but he could at least had said goodbye, offer to take me with him"

"They were in a rush. For what is worth, he wanted to, I advised him against it"

The punch was expected, also the two hands grabbing the collar of his robe. There is only so much a man could take, and interfering in the relationship between Percy and Lucius along with adducing he had more power over the blonde was the last straw for Percy.

"You, piece of shit, you can't see us happy, can you? You are just jealous of us and you will die alone for being such a despicable friend," Severus cocked his head, the gesture would only make Percy more angry but he needed him to had his outburst then and keep his head cold when they speak to Dumbledore, "You have no right to stand between us." Severus stared blankly at him, his wand ready to attack but not making a move to free himself.

His tone lowered, "I have all the right, you would have put both of them in danger," Any other would had cowered, but the younger just tightened his grasp, "Tell me something Weasley, would you had left your family overnight, without fixing your relationship with them or saying goodbye?" He finally let him go and tears poured down his face as he listened to his words, "That is the only way to survive, no one can knows where you go, or if you'll be back. You have no idea how persuasive the dark lord can be, nor how quickly he reacts. Every minute counted and the time it would had taken you to decide it could had lead them to dead. So yes, I stand between you two because I am not risking my friends' lives for your childish crush"

With renewed fury, Percy shoved him "It's not a childish crush" He cried, and then repeated in a small voice, "Is not a childish crush" 

The redhead clung to Severus' robes hiding his face in them. It was awkward, he was used to deal with ire but the sudden change just confused him. He patted the other man's back clumsily, letting his arms fell at his sides so the other could find comfort by himself. 

He felt the privacy spells being broken and the hoarse voice of Arthur was a relief. "What the hell is going on here?" 

Percy pulled away in the act, staring at his father frightened, it was surprising how a man who had been about to die less than an hour ago could inspire such reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

When he saw Severus' lips twitching, Percy understood that that hug from earlier had been a bad idea and he would pay dearly for it. To difference of what most people believed, the potion master had a sense of humour, a twisted and inappropriate sense of humour, and his idea of funny was to fake a relationship with his former student in front of his father and wait for him to kill them both.

Turning in such way his parents couldn't see them, he sent a warning glare to the potion master, whose only response was to curve an eyebrow. Admitting defeat and the fact he might have encouraged him, he changed his expression to what he hoped was a begging one and mouthed a 'please'. It worked, Severus started to walk toward the house followed near behind by Dumbledore. 

The three Weasley were left alone. His father's face was unreadable, and his mother stared at him full of sorrow but didn't move. He felt tears pricking in the corner of his eyes, almost certain he wasn't going to be forgiven this time.

"Dad, what I said-" His sentence was lost when his father wrapped his arms around him. Tears spilled again and he made a signal to his mother to join to them.

"I am so sorry son," Said his father kissing his hairs. It was incredible how despite he had surpassed his parent's height long time ago, they still managed to make him feel like s child, "Had I known they would go after you..."

"It is not your fault dad," His voice was slightly hoarse and it was hard to talk with his mother stroking his face as if she wanted to be sure he was really her son, "They were after me"

"Because of me"

He gently pushed them back, his legs complaining for the uncomfortable position. There would be time for hugs and kisses later, but right now the priorities were in unravel all the lies that they had been telling for the past months.

"We should get back to the house. They are waiting for us." He held their hands and lead them. "I promise this is not your fault dad"

The aroma to homemade meals and cookies welcomed them when they arrived. It was odd, he had never notice the house smelled to something before but he missed it anyway. 

Severus and Dumbledore were at the door, the older was the first to speak, "Molly, Arthur, Severus thought it was better to wait for you before we talk," It was a cheap excuse to delay the inevitable but no one pointed it out, "Will you mind if we move to the kitchen?"

His mother hurried to put the kettle on the fire as they sat around table.

"Percy has been my informant in the ministry for the past five months," Said Severus straight to the point. His mother gasped and a cup fell on the floor. The sound made Severus flinch and it saddened him how the man who could lie to Voldemort in his face was triggered by a broken cup, "The information gathered among the three of us allowed me to give reliable reports to the order without risking myself before the Dark Lord"

Tea was served and his mother joined to them. Dumbledore took a sip, yet Percy couldn't be certain if he actually did or was just a way of disguising his irritation for not knowing.

"You should had told me, my boy, we would had sorted out a less dangerous solution"

The potion master snorted. "Like get myself killed because I failed in one of the multiple tests where the Dark Lord gives me false information in order to prove my loyalties?"

The air could be cut with a knife. None of the Weasley dared to say a word. Severus stared defying the headmaster, who stared back impassive. Anyone who saw the scene without being there would say the headmaster remained calmed, however, there was an upsetting magic irradiating from him and the other three where expecting for him to stand up and slam the table with his hands or shake the potion master by the shoulders. Severus didn't seem to be affected by it, not a hint of fear in his face and Percy would swear there was a smirk threatening to form on his lips.

"Of course not, Severus, I am not saying that" Said finally the headmaster, his tone gentle and the smile back in place.

The youngest shifted nervous, biting his lip, unsure if talking or not. He didn't want to get his friend in more problems he already was.

"For Merlin's sake, Percival, if you are going to talk just do it," Exploded the potion master in annoyance.

The younger didn't take it to heart, Severus' tone wasn't dangerous, "It is just... it is a little unfair to blame Severus in this. After I realized of my mistake with my parents, I looked for a way to help. Severus needed someone low rank in the ministry and I had to practically beg him to let me do it. My little siblings are in risk here, it is my duty to do everything in my power for them to be safe"

It was a partial true, he had realized of his mistake the night of the fight when he went to the manor for refuge. Lucius had shown him his mark and explained he had seen the Dark Lord with his own eyes, After he confessed a past he already knew, he decided to go back and apologize but Narcissa stopped him. She told him about the plan, and after a lot of yelling, tears and swearing, they had agree, even if reluctantly, to let him do the job.

The old man peered over his half-moon glasses, "And how did you know about Severus' job for the order?"

"Albus, the first meetings were done here, a house full of meddling teenagers. The real question is how they had not realized what my job really is yet"

Dumbledore nodded conformed, "And I presume the safe-house is a way to diminish risks."

"Was, and yes. Lucius and I are skilled duellist, we have enough experience to defend ourselves in case of attack, but Percy doesn't, so we gave him a portkey so he could be safe until one of us arrive"

There was a pause where Dumbledore waited for him to keep talking. When it didn't happen, he asked, "And?"

"And he activated it and a signal of distress was sent to me"

"It is not what I am asking, Severus," Said the headmaster with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Likely he was at the edge of his patience.

"The place's wards were made in such way they only admited the three of us. It prevented intruders by making them fall in the act, giving us time to get there before Percy was harmed."

"It looked like if it causes a sickness," There was a hint of danger in the voice, a warning, and Percy was surprised Severus wasn't intimidate by it.

"It imitates one to avoid further investigation in case we have to leave the body," The headmaster was about to say something but Severus held a hand. Percy gulped loudly when he realized Severus had successfully made the older shut up, "Yes, I know what you are going to say, but I had to burn it because the Dark Lord can localize his followers by the dark mark. With Avery there the place was compromised."

Dumbledore nodded and then added in a serious tone, "Are you sure it only imitates the sickness?"

"Merlin, Albus," Huffed the potion master in impatience, "Do you really believe I have the capacity or the time to genetically modify a deadly virus?" The headmaster keep staring, "No, Albus, I didn't do it. If I could do that I would be selling bioterrorist weapons to muggles and not teaching dunderheads to make a pepperup potion"

"Very well, I think that resolves it, thank you for your hospitality-"

"What about Draco" Interrupted Severus, before the headmaster could leave.

"As I said, it is too dangerous, he always can stays at Hogwarts"

"And I told you it isn't safe for him to stay in there," The potion master stood, his eyes flashing with ire and Percy subconsciously moved back, "You can't expose a child to danger because his surname or the house they are in. Do Slytherins had less rights than the other houses because a stupid hat labelled as evil in their first year, headmaster?" 

"I think this conversation is over, Severus" Said Dumbledore without bothering in fake a smile this time. Instead, his gaze was hard, disapprobatory, showing he wouldn't submit to the teacher demands. It looked like he was punishing Severus for defying him before.

He wasn't going to let his friend lower himself to beg as he supposed the headmaster wanted. Without Lucius there, it was his obligation to look after him. "I saw how that man risk his life to keep Severus and me safe, Professor Dumbledore. I saw him after you-know-who punishments when he was barely able to move. He did all of that for his son to be safe, and he is probably dead by now because, as Severus said, HE can track them through their mark," It was a mystery how he could say the last words without broking into crying again, but he was likely dehydrated at this point, "The less we can do is to keep his orphan son safe, whatever the cost"

Dumbledore turned to him, a kind expression in his face and his blue eyes twinkling. It was an immediate change and Percy knew why the Slytherins disliked him so much, the man had two faces and the bad one was always shown to them.

"You are right, my boy, and you have a great heart. I will make them add a couple of extra beds in the order's quarters." Said he, "I think is time for me to go. The school doesn't run by itself" 

With a wink, the man disappeared, and the slamming of the door told him he wasn't the only one in going away .

 

It didn't take him long to spot the potion master. He was near the lake, back supported against a tree with his eyes closed in a peaceful expression. It was an unusual view, his mind seemed far away from there, and he didn't want to disturb him.

"You don't have to babysit me, Weasley" Seeing himself discovered, Percy sat at his side, "I am fine"

The fact his knuckles were bleeding and he didn't retire his hand when Percy began to heal them said otherwise.

He sighed. "You had been doing it for me the last year, I think we can't change roles for one afternoon," Severus didn't say anything as Percy started with the other hand, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not much to talk about, you see what happened" He continued working in silence, "You should go back in there, you are obviously more appreciate than me."

If it were anyone else he would had lied, tell them it was nonsense but not to Severus, if there was something the man hated it was being lied to.

"What is the matter with him?" Severus studied him, pulling his brows together as trying to understand if it was a joke or he truly didn't know. "I mean, you go to the meeting, risk yourself in a daily basis and he still treats you that way."

Severus looked at the sky, "It is all about power. We all crave power, but Dumbledore and the Dark Lord the most. At some point he must had realized he had lost the battle, that he would loss his last spy if he didn't protect Draco, but he wasn't willing to admit it. He already felt his authority undermined after all the lies, he couldn't give in on this, not in front of your parents. 

When he finished with the hand, he lay in the grass to watch the clouds move, "You also lied with the virus think," It wasn't an accusation, or at least Severus didn't take it like one because he closed his eyes in relaxation, "I know you can create those bio-something weapons. That is the reason why you burnt the place, wasn't it?"

"I supposed that confessing I could have started an epidemic wouldn't have improved Dumbledore's mood."

Percy huffed a laugh. "No, I guess it wouldn't"

"I also suppose I am offending you asking if you are going to tell?" Severus didn't look particularly worried, as if he already knew the answer to that.

"It will, had I wanted to talk, I would had done it right there" He raise himself in his elbows, "But I am worried about you. Do you believe Dumbledore still trust you?"

"I think he had never done it, Dumbledore is a smart man and I already betrayed a master once, there is no reason to think I won't do it again," There was a pause and Severus tensed. Fearing someone else was there, he sat. Severus turned to him serious, "He knows I am keeping things from him and I show him what he wants. I had never lied to him, not with this."

"But you have lied"

He nodded, "One of his greats flaws is he too arrogant to believe someone can fool him. Hide memories is one thing, but changing them at the point he is unable to see the true... That is totally different"

"Are you sure it is safe?"

The potion master let out a humourless laugh, "Safe? Not at all, but I am too deep in the lie to come clean now," His black eyes met Percy's "I trust you to keep Draco safe if the worst"

"Of course, he is family," He stood and dusted his clothes, "We should go back or my parents will worry"

"Percy," Severus called from the floor, "Avery was still alive when we left"

Percy froze in place, his heart raising unsure if being angry or relieved. He slowly turned to face potion master who was on his feet now.

"If I had told you back there you would have wanted to save him"

He understood the dilemma. A death eater alive could recognize him, blow the whole cover an lead Severus to a certain death. Besides, Voldemort would link the virus to Severus and would know he was associated with Percy. They couldn't take risks, but it still let Percy with an uneasy feeling.

"I understand," He replied simply, the word 'murder' forming in his head, "I don't like it but I understand."


	3. Chapter 3

Convincing Draco he had to spend Christmas in the order's quarters had been easy. Painfully easy. He was expecting a tantrum or any signal he was talking with the spoiled brat he was used to deal, but after he explained the reason for not inform him about his parents had been the attack to Percy, the boy had showed the right amount of concern and accepted his fate without complaining.

Now he was heading to the headmaster office. If something he could infer from Draco's attitude, it was anxiety was growing among his snakes. They knew what was going to happen and they didn't look forward to it. It filled him with pride and worry in equal measure, 

He said the password and the gargoyles let him in. At the end of the moving stairs, the oak door to the headmaster's office was already open.

"Severus," Greeted Albus from behind his desk, his weary appearance matching with his own.

"Albus,"

Not waiting for invitation, he sat in front of him. No tea or biscuits were offered, neither the lemon drops to which the headmaster was addicted. The bowl was there, half full, and Albus keep taking one after another absent-minded as he read the parchment in front of him. With a last sigh, he flipped it over and scribble something illegible in the back. 

He raise his eyes and adjusted his half-moon glasses, his full attention in Severus now.

"I can see something troubles you, my boy"

"At this point you should be worried if something doesn't"

Albus gave a half-hearted smile, but it went away as soon as it came, "How can I help you, Severus?"

It wasn't the harsh tone he had used back in the burrow and all the animosity he felt toward the old man left. If the headmaster break, the war was lost.

"The Slytherins are getting nervous, they know about the initiation ceremony, is not safe for them to go home"

"We can send them all to a safe house," The Dumbledore of the burrow was back. It should bring relief, yet Severus could feel his anger returning too.

"I am not asking you that, but I need to tell them something. Give them something"

"There is nothing we can do for now, once the parents hear about their children staying in Hogwarts, they will remove them personally. Those who are seventeen or turn seventeen during the holidays can stay. I won't close the lists to stay at school until the day of the departure so the parents won't have time to do anything, and tomorrow we will think in a more permanent solution," Said the headmaster serious, "Go to sleep, he will call you soon"

"I need a solution now, we don't have until tomorrow" Protested he frustrated, his students were waiting for an answer and another day meant more of them thinking that joining to Voldemort was their best and only option.

"Just one more day, I promise we will figure something out to keep the kids safe"

The potion master clenched his jaw at the realization he wasn't going to obtain anything else from Dumbledore that day. With the ministry interfering in every decision, there was little that he could do, in a logical way he could understand it, however, he had vow to protect those children, and it didn't matter how apologetic Dumbledore sounded, they were sending them straight to Voldemort. 

Turning around, he walked to the door. The voice of Dumbledore stopped him before he could reach the knob.

"I promise, Severus" Said the headmaster one last time and Severus wished he could believe him, but if the last days were any indicator, there was little hope left.

Going to the dungeons, he locked himself in his quarters and try to catch some sleep before the imminent meeting of that night. A death eater leaving and other disappeared, the Dark Lord was probably furious and was going to torture his death eaters since he didn't have the real culprits to do it.

Too tired to go to his bedroom, he lay in the sofa. The knocks at the other side of the door waking him every few minutes.

They had to desperate to come to him. Severus was a known death eater, any word they said could be heard by Voldemort himself. If that happened, everyone they loved would be dead. 

The throbbing pain in his forearm marked the end of his attempt of rest. With a quick spell and a pepperup he fixed his tired appearance and went to the dreaded meeting


	4. Chapter 4

His right leg bounced up and down as his eyes went from the family clock to his pocket watch. 

It was useless, Severus wasn't part of his family nor he was expected at a specific hour, but the flames of the fireplace were giving him nauseas after an hour of looking at them.

His parents had gone to sleep long time ago, when he finally snapped at them the last time saying he was an adult and will go to sleep whenever he wants. They just looked to him with a sad smile, and after his father patted his back and his mother left a plate of cookies, they had retired to their bedroom.

He regretted the way he treated them as much as he regretted other things. He should had believed them when they told him that Voldemort had returned, and tell them that he loved them no matter what. He should had done the same with Lucius. But he had acted like the brat that everyone said he was and two days before the Malfoy’s departure, he had told Lucius how jealous he was of his wife.

And speaking of regrets, he should had bonded more with Draco too.

In the case Severus didn't return, he was in charge of the child and had no idea what to do. 

He had seen the boy just a few times, and it had been awkward for both of them. A play of chess and Draco had retired to his room, and that was the time they had spent together the most.

No, if Severus didn't return he couldn't handle the boy, much less to protect him. He would give his life for Draco, but it wouldn't be enough.

He was weak, he had no idea about duelling and he had always relied in other people to protect him.

And what if the boy rebelled against him? He was his brother's age, there was nothing he could do if he decided put himself in danger like Ron usually did.

Again his eyes went to the clock. The names on there looked meaningless, Severus wasn't there.

But even if he were there it would mark in mortal peril, because he was always in mortal peril.

A spy in his position only had one destiny, as he had been told so many times. Still, it was hard to accept that his friend would die one day. Sooner rather than later.

Again the pocket watch. It was five in the morning.

The flames changed of colour and he jumped from the couch he is sitting, his face falling when the headmaster appeared.

The deceptions became panic. Something happened to Severus and he came to inform him.

"We had not heard anything from him yet," informed the headmaster noticing his distress.

It worries him, but is the best he can get for now.

"My parents are not up yet, but I can call them if you want,"

He uses his most formal tone, not forgiving the way he had treated his friend before.

"I was hopping to have a word with you," said the headmaster with a smile that didn't match with the sadness of his face.

He couldn't care less, his only interest that moment was to Severus to return alive.

"It is about Slytherin house," continued the headmaster, "Severus must have informed you how delicate is their situation"

Informed him? Severus was freaking out trying to save those children, and it was Severus Snape of whom they were talking about.

Still, he kept his coolness and just lift an eyebrow, staring straight to the headmaster's eyes with a bravery he didn't feel.

"So?"

"It might be a chance if we can keep our spy in the ministry," replacing his watch in his pocket, he frowned a little.

It was a bold sugestion and a lame excuse. He hated to be treated like a stupid, but a the same time he wanted to defeat Voldemort too.

" _You_ need to keep a spy inside. Please do not use children for that, Dumbledore"

If the man was offended for being treated without reverence he didn't show it, "Well?"

"I will do it for as long as I can," it was something he had to do it for Lucius to return, "but I need your word that nothing will happen to Draco,"

"If you are asking for a unbreakable vow-"

"I am not,"

"Then you have my word that we will protect Draco in the best of our capabilities"

"And you will heal Severus when he arrives," he nods, "then we have a deal"

They shook hands, his grip firm as Lucius had taught him.

"Severus will be proud of you, my boy"

He wouldn't. Severus was going to be furious, hex him until next week when he learn about this.

"I already accepted, Dumbledore. You don't have to lie," he bit his tongue for not to say 'anymore', he already pushed the headmaster too much, "and do not misunderstand me, headmaster. I am not joining to the order nor doing this for you."

"Whichever your reasons, it works for us,”

A second after the headmaster left, his eyes filled with tears and he is about to pee himself. Breathing had became hard, making him collapse in the couch.

Severus definitely was going to kill him when he hears the way he treated the headmaster, and he wasn’t sure if he was more afraid of the headmaster or him.


	5. Chapter 5

Another blow landed on his back and he had to clench his teeth for not to scream.

He no longer cowed from the sound of the lash, his ears had grown accustomed to it. It was the punishment of choice when it came to Severus, not even the Dark Lord in his insanity would risk his mind cursing him with cruciatus.

They have been like that for a while, the same spot being hit many times and he was sure it was bleeding by now. 

His mind goes to Draco, and how he needs to endure this to keep him safe. It should give him strength but he found himself pushing the idea away, he didn't want to associate the boy to his pain.

Instead he thought on his father, and how better this was in comparison. At least the Dark Lord had a reason to punish him, and sick as it was, it gave him a sense of security.

It was stupid, but the controlled lashes, even if they were aimed to hurt more, were limited to his back. Also, the Dark Lord used a spell, not a belt or the first object at hand. Everything was calculated, as a true lesson should be.

A soft, pained sound escaped his throat. He stumbled but didn't fall. Reassuming his position he prepared for the punishment to start again, however, it never does.

"You do not cease of amazing me, Severus," hissed the dark lord, convoking his shirt from the floor, "anyone else would be begging at this point"

Severus didn't speak to clarify he is not 'anyone else', neither to admit he had had it worse.

"Do not think on that bastard in my presence," warned him the Dark Lord in a dangerous hiss. Severus wondered how he could know, but before he could voice his question the Dark Lord answered, "in who else would be you thinking? But this is different, is it not? He would not have stopped, not even if you begged"

"But you stopped, my Lord," he said, trying to ignore the burning pain on his back, "you saved me from him, I would never compare you to that man"

"I know," he said, this time kinder, "that is why I never use the belt with you"

But he did. One time, when he was young, he had truly angered the Dark Lord. Just a few lashes and he was already begging for cruciatus. The Dark Lord stopped at once, holding him as he cried himself to sleep.

Those were times when the Dark Lord was still sane, and even if he was cruel with most people, he had a soft spot for Severus.

"You had been punished enough, now we need to fix your mistake" Maybe he still had a soft spot for Severus, anyone else would be under a curse as the Lord said the word 'mistake', just to make the lesson stick more. "I want you to keep a close eye in the Malfoy's boy"

"He insist he is going to France with his parents," he informed dutifully.

The Dark Lord took a finger to his thin, almost inexistent lips, "the Malfoy have a property in France, I will send someone just in case. What about Weasley?"

"Protected by the order, he will hide in their quarters for a while"

“Then there is no point in going after him, not for now, but we will have to do something about him eventually. You are dismissed, Severus”


End file.
